Equal and Opposite Reaction
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: Melinda and Morgaine Warren: two sisters torn apart by a child. The Charmed Ones and the Morgan Triumvirate: two Powers of Three descended from the sisters, who must heal a centuries-old divide to save the world from a terrible fate.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Melinda Warren isn't mine, though Morgaine, Azar, their son Aidan, Melinda's daughter Claire, Juliet Calloway, and Catherine Morgan are.

_**Prologue:**_ Morgaine knew she should have asked her sister to join her when she went to fight Azar, but she was young and proud, and she wanted to prove to her powerful older sister that she was a strong witch as well. But when the demon overpowered her and forced himself on her, leaving her for dead in an alley, she knew she'd been a fool. She called out with her mind for Melinda, even as despair and pain ripped her apart.

She didn't die that night, and soon her belly grew round with child, the child of a witch and a demon. Morgaine stood at her window, a hand on the curve of her stomach, thinking about the choice she'd made. She knew it was the right choice, but she knew no one would agree, especially Melinda.

"Sister," Melinda said as she walked into Morgaine's room, "I have the potion." Melinda had brewed a potion to kill Morgaine's unborn child.

"I won't need it," Morgaine said softly.

"What? Morgaine, you cannot be thinking of allowing the child to be born! It is demon get, and evil by blood!"

"Blood is not everything, and in any case, he also has my blood. I will raise my son to use his powers for good. What a victory over evil, to use powers born of darkness for the light."

"This is madness. Morgaine, you will have other children. This one is not truly yours. You must destroy him now."

"No."

"Then you allow evil to be strengthened by giving it another warrior. If you would do this, then you too are evil, and no sister of mine."

Both sisters' eyes were filled with tears, but neither allowed a single tear to spill over. Morgaine stared into her older sister's eyes for a moment, before lifting her chin in defiance. "Very well. Then I shall leave, and trouble you no more." She brushed past her sister and walked out of the house. Melinda made a movement as though she wanted to reach out to her sister, but she thought better of it.

Twelve years later, the sisters met again, in the depths of a wood in the colony of New York. There were no witnesses, so no one ever knew exactly what occurred during that meeting. But all knew that there was some great battle of magical power, and at the end of it, both sisters lay dead. Back in Virginia, Melinda's daughter Claire Warren received the news with a composed face. But in New York, Aidan Warren felt fury course through him, driving him to a vow. He vowed that he and his descendants would forever be the enemy of Claire and her descendants. He changed his name to Aidan Morgan, in honor of his mother, and he taught his children to hate and fear the Warrens.

For 100 years, the two clans caused each other harm whenever possible, betraying one another to witch hunters, sending demons to each other, even occasionally committing outright murder. Finally, though, Astrid Halliwell decided things had gone too far, and she sent a message to Catherine Morgan. The coven leaders met in Philadelphia, with a neutral fellow witch, Monica Calloway. There they decided to end the fighting. There was no truce, merely a ceasefire. The two families would simply ignore each other. They would never help each other, but would also never directly harm each other. But as Monica performed the ritual to seal this agreement, she froze, caught by a vision. When she came out of it, she said, "This settlement shall not last. The prophecy of Melinda Warren has been split between both families, and one day, both sides shall receive a Power of Three. These children must reunite their lines, or this world shall end. Only when the clans are joined once more will we be saved."

Astrid looked at Catherine, bemused. "So, our families will be one again, someday."

Catherine gave her an ironic smile. "Yes, someday. But today is not that day." And then she left.

So the agreement held, and it worked. The Morgans never forgot the prophecy of Monica Calloway, but the Halliwells eventually did. So when Monica's vision came to pass, only one side was expecting it, though the other was soon to be told...

A/N: I know Melinda died at the stake, but let's just say she didn't. This is an AU, after all. R&R!


	2. Olivia: Eldest of the Triumvirate

Disclaimer: The Morgans are mine, that's it. All else is not.

_**Chapter 1 – Eldest of the Triumvirate (Olivia):**_ I usually liked my days off, but when I had to testify in court, it wasn't a day off. Still, it was fun watching the defense attorney try to shake me, when he had absolutely no forensics knowledge. The A.D.A.s tell me I'm their favorite M.E., because I never forget anything. Sometimes I wonder if that's really a good thing.

Hmm. Maybe I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Olivia Morgan, and I'm 28 years old. I'm a medical examiner for the NYPD... and a demon-hunting witch. The two aren't actually totally separate; when the cops give me a body that's obviously dead by demonic attack – or warlock, or pretty much any evil thing you can think of – I can go take care of it. Though it's not always just me. My younger siblings, Aidan and Dominique, usually help me out. We're strong apart, but better together, with the Power of Three. Yeah, I know, it sounds kinda arrogant. Try the Morgan Triumvirate on for size. I swear, I didn't pick the names.

Anyway, enough about my back story. Back to my so-called day off. I went back to my car and just rested my head on the steering wheel. I'd never been fond of testifying. My memory is excellent, so talking can bring it all back into my mind clear as day. This case, the vic had been a little girl. So, I wasn't feeling my best. But I try not to waste much time on self-pity, so I was soon driving back home. I got to my Manhattan apartment pretty fast, and I let myself in, went to the kitchen, and made some tea. I sat down at the table with my mug, staring down into the brown liquid, letting my eyes unfocus. I should have known better.

You see, I have this little thing called the Sight. It's not a witch thing, but a gypsy one. My mother was a gypsy. The Sight comes in varying strengths, and I got blessed – my grandmother's word; I'd say cursed – with the top level. Comes of my lack of non-magical blood. Even Aidan and Nikki are half mortal. They have a different mom. The Sight is pretty useful most of the time; lets me see over great distances, in the dark, read people's auras for pretty much anything, stuff like that, but the big thing is that you see... visions is the best word. Looking into a crystal ball, a mirror, or even the surface of a liquid is enough to see things. (Before I could control this aspect of it, I would only drink from bottles with sport caps and I steadfastly refused to eat soup, cereal, or any food with liquid in it.)

But I'd had this under control since I was 14. There was no excuse for dropping my guard like I did, unless you take the tack that it was meant to happen. I'm not really one for that, as an overall rule. But anyway... I saw what I saw, for whatever reason. And what I saw was myself and my siblings, standing in a circle with three women. I didn't know who they were at first, and then it hit me as I heard part of the spell we were saying. It mentioned a double Power of Three. Which meant only one thing; the women were the Charmed Ones, the Halliwell family's equivalent of the Triumvirate. Shit.

I blinked several times, forcing the image away. So, it had come to this after all. We were only supposed to unite with the Halliwells if Monica Calloway's prophecy about the uniting came true – that is, if the world was in peril. Apparently, it was. I hated mortal peril; it was so inconvenient. Some might wonder why I was so annoyed. Here's the thing. Halliwells and Morgans just don't like each other. It's an old thing that goes back to when our lines split away from each other. Technically, we're the two branches of the Warren line, but we usually like to forget that we were once one. It's all got to do with the sisters Morgaine and Melinda, but it's a long story.

So, the first thing I did was try to shimmer over to my sister's SoHo loft – all of us Morgans shimmer; part of being descendants of a half-demon. But I got thrown back. Which meant that Nikki had put up the blocks... which she only did when she wasn't alone. "Damn, Nik, it's not even 12:00 yet," I muttered, annoyed. Then again, ever since Nikki's mortal boyfriend, David, had learned what we were, and had said he needed to 'think about this', Nikki'd been sleeping with every man she could pick up. It seemed dumb, to me at any rate, but to each their own.

Since I couldn't get to Nikki, I shimmered over to my brother's brownstone and sat down on his couch, waiting for him. I was going to scare him shitless just being here like this, but I wasn't in the mood to care.


	3. Leo: History Lesson for the Halliwells

Disclaimer: Only the Morgans belong to me.

_**Chapter 2 – History Lesson For the Halliwells (Leo):**_ It was during breakfast that I got the call. "Sorry, They're calling," I told Piper apologetically before orbing out.

The Elders didn't look happy. They never really did, but this was worse than usual. But once they explained, I understood. And soon I wasn't happy either, because I was going to have to explain all this to the girls. Great, just great.

I orbed back into the kitchen to find only Cole sitting at the table, reading the paper. "They're all at work," my brother-in-law said, looking up. He must have seen something in my face, because he folded up the paper and frowned at me. "What did they want now?"

"Do you know about the Morgans?"

An odd expression came over Cole's face. "The other Warren clan. Yeah. The Source wanted them taken out after the girls, to make sure no one could vanquish him."

"Oh. Did he want you to do it?"

"No, too close an association."

"What?"

"Morgaine was raped by a demon who was related to my mother. Her brother, I believe, though demons don't keep track of family trees so I'm not sure of the exact relation."

"That's..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah," Cole said brusquely. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Well, do you know about the prophecy?"

"What, that the two lines will reunite? Sure. But..." He stopped. "Oh. Shit."

"Exactly. And I've got to tell the girls everything."

"They don't know?"

"No. And they won't be happy that no one told them before now."

"Ouch. I pity you." Cole sounded sincere, but there was an amused glint in his eye.

"Pity yourself too, because you're going to help me." Cole stared at me in horror, and I felt a little better. Today was going to be hell, but I wouldn't be there alone.

Paige got home first, claiming she had a light caseload. "Not common, so I'm taking full advantage," she said with a grin when she got home. I sighed. "Everything alright?" Cole's snort didn't help matters.

"Paige, don't go out, I need to talk to you and your sisters about something."

"Uh-oh." Paige scowled. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Guilty conscience?" Cole inquired mildly.

"Oh shut it you." I rolled my eyes. Cole and Paige had gone from nearly hating each other to good-natured but annoyingly constant needling. I guessed it could be considered an improvement. Still...

"Can't you two even try to get along?" I asked.

"This _is_ getting along for us," Paige pointed out.

"I hate to agree, but she's got a point," Cole agreed. I just groaned, dropping my head into my hands. I couldn't wait for Piper and Phoebe to get back, even if I wasn't looking forward to what I had to tell them. Anything to end the being alone with Cole and Paige.

My prayers were answered soon after, as both of the remaining Charmed Ones walked in together five minutes later. Piper smiled at me, sitting down next to me on the couch. "So, what did the Elders want this morning?"

"Um..."

"You may be making me help, but I'm not starting the story," Cole informed me. I glared at the former demon, wishing he'd shut up. Still, I realized he was helping, in a way, making me get a move on. But did he have to be so damn irritating about it?

"Well, it's like this. Remember how you were told that Melinda Warren was killed by a warlock in Salem?"

"Yes," said Piper, dragging out the word and raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, er... it wasn't true. That warlock actually framed someone else in her coven, her eldest daughter. She really died two years later, in New York. She and her younger sister Morgaine killed each other in a magical battle."

"Oh God. But why the lies?" Phoebe asked.

"Because of the fallout," Cole explained. "See, Morgaine had a kid, a half-demon son. She was raped... by a demon who I think was my uncle. Not entirely sure, but he's definitely a relative. Melinda wanted Morgaine to abort the baby, Morgaine said no, and the Power of Three got split between both lines." He tossed me a smirk. "See? That was easy."

"Whoa. So what, there's two Warren lines? What the hell?" Paige demanded. "Why didn't we know about this?"

"There was a feud between the Morgans – Morgaine's descendants – and the Warren/Halliwells," I explained. "A truce was reached, and that was the end of it. Apparently, your family eventually forgot about it. The Morgans didn't, as far as I know."

"And there's a prophecy that says both lines will have a Power of Three, and it seemed to be true, because the Source was worried about a trio calling themselves the Morgan Triumvirate up in New York City. Apparently, there's going to be some kind of mortal peril and your two lines will have to reunite to stop it," Cole added.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just stared at us for a moment. "And you guys never mentioned this why?" Piper demanded, her voice rising.

"Well, I wasn't allowed," I said uncomfortably.

"And I didn't think much of it, honestly, I thought you knew."

"Well, we didn't," Piper snapped.

"So what does this mean, exactly?" Phoebe asked. "Are we going to New York or are they coming here?"

"Well, since they can all shimmer - " Cole was cut off by Paige's shocked exclamation.

"What?!"

"They've got demon blood," I said quickly. "Very diluted, but Cole's right. They all shimmer. From what I understand, other demonic powers manifest occasionally, but it's not overly common."

"Are they good?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. They dabble in gray magics, and they don't have Whitelighters – many of the Elders are wary of them, and since they refused to assign a Whitelighter to Aidan Morgan, Morgaine's son, and took Morgaine's away, the Morgans have made it clear they're not interested in having Whitelighters."

"What, were they insulted?" Cole asked, sounding amused.

"I guess so," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Can't really blame them," Paige quipped.

"No," Phoebe said. She frowned, reaching up to toy with the hoop earrings she wore. A second later, she froze, obviously in the grips of a premonition."

"Did you just get a premonition of yourself?" Piper asked.

"No... I bought these when I lived in New York, from a secondhand shop. Maybe the location did it, or maybe it belonged to one of the Morgans, but I saw them. And us. So to answer my own question, shimmering or not, I think we're going there."

A/N: Some timeline stuff here, to put things in perspective. This is season 5 AU – massively AU, actually. Cole was possessed in Season 4, but the possession didn't take, something I'll go into later. However, Piper is as yet unaware of her pregnancy, another thing I'll come back to.


	4. Aidan: Minority in the Middle

_**Chapter 3 – Minority in the Middle (Aidan):**_ Being a witch is fine. I mean, I'm not too fond of the feminine connotations inherent in the name, but what can you do? Wizards are a different breed entirely, and warlocks are evil. As a teenager, I went through a phase where I made my sisters call me sorcerer, and another where I insisted I was a mage, but I've grown since then.

However. Being a witch isn't so great when you're the only boy sandwiched between two sisters who shimmer into your living room uninvited. Like that day when I came home from work in a pretty good mood, because I'd just gotten a new contract, only to find Liv pacing my living room.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Yes, Aidan, and don't take that tone with me." Did I mention Liv is my older sister? It tends to make her bossy.

"I'm not a kid, Liv," I pointed out.

"I know that, but this is serious!" Her tone made me nervous, and I really looked at her, worried. Something had really unsettled her.

"Liv...?"

"Remember the whole thing about the Charmed Ones, us, and mortal peril?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, the mortal peril must be on the way, because I got a vision and we're going to be working with the Charmed Ones soon."

Oh. That explained the fear, and the anger under it. Though Liv being Liv, the fear explained the anger too. My big sister doesn't like being scared, and it tends to make her angry. "Right. So... now what?"

"Well, once Nikki decides to stop being a slut, we can get together and troubleshoot."

Speak of the devil... Nik chose that moment to shimmer in. My younger sister and my older sister are almost total opposites, and their looks seem to mirror that. Both are tall and slender, but Nikki has arrow straight white blond hair, and always looks like she's been sunning at the beach. Liv, on the other hand, has loose brown curls and burns really quickly in the sun because she's so pale. Me, I've got dirty blond hair and an average skin tone. I'm the middle child in every way, honestly. All of us have emerald green eyes, though, as much a Morgan inheritance as our powers.

"Oh, got your sex fix for the day?" Liv drawled. Nikki glared at her.

"Who died and made you the sex police?" Liv opened her mouth again, but I quickly stepped in. That would be the worst part of being a witch. Our greatest power, the Power of Three, is tied to our bond as siblings, and with two so opposing forces disguised as sisters, I have to play peacemaker. A lot.

"Um, Liv, Halliwells? Mortal peril? Ringing a bell? We kind of have to talk about that?"

"What?" Nikki said, distracted. "Aidan, what are you on about?"

"Liv had a vision, involving us and the Charmed Ones."

"Oh, the Cali bitches?"

"Nikki..." I said.

"What? I thought we hated them."

"Well, we can't now. Maybe it's time to let go of the Morgan tradition of holding a grudge against them," Liv said, looking less than happy about the idea herself. "Since we're going to have to play nicely if we're to work with them, and working with them is necessary to avoid mortal peril."

"Yeah, and about this mortal peril, what is it anyway?" Nikki said, flopping down on my couch. I sat next to her, and Liv took the other end.

"Well, no one really knows," I said. "Monica Calloway's prophecy was vague."

"Prophecies usually are," Liv added. "But we've got to do something. I've seen the Halliwell manor before, when I was in San Fran for that case, remember? I can shimmer over, talk to them."

"Will you be nice?" I asked her warily. Liv threw me a lopsided grin.

"I'll try," she said.

"Just don't talk to them like you talk to me, and you'll be fine," Nikki said encouragingly.

"You talk to me the same way, baby sister, so we're even," Liv retorted.

"OK, white flags, you two."

"Sorry," they said together.

After the plan was made, Liv and Nikki left, for San Francisco and class respectively. I was left alone, which is always what I long for when I get a sister invasion. But once they leave... well, it's just so quiet. And dull. I flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping channels, looking for something interesting.

"Why is it they drive me crazy when they're here, but I'm always bored once they leave?" I asked the walls. Luckily, they didn't answer. If they had, I would have had to check myself into a psychiatric ward. But it was true, despite the fact that the only ones I'd admit the truth to were my walls. My sisters drove me nuts, but they made my life interesting.

They were the only thing making my life interesting. Magic, aside from causing demons to hunt us, also makes relationships tough. So I was single, and unhappy about it. Nik had her boys, a new one every few days – college boys, what can you do? - and Liv had her... Nathanial. That was not a situation I cared to think on too closely. But I had no one at all, not even a casual friend-with-benefits. God, I was pathetic.

And brooding on a bad love-life was not exactly wise at the moment. I could worry about Liv being in the same room as the Halliwells without me as a mediator, sure, but that kind of thing would just give me an ulcer. Or I could begin strategizing about how we were going to handle this situation. Did we even have the faintest clue what the 'mortal peril' entailed? Was it your basic world-ending-in-flames Armageddon or something more subtle? And what, exactly, were six witches supposed to do about it?

Beiing a witch, it's fine. You have an excuse to go kill things when you get pissed – demon hunting's always a good deed, even when done for selfish reasons – and you get magic, which contrary to popular belief can be used for minor personal gain if you're careful. But sometimes, like when you're thrown a curveball that's going faster than that comic-book guy Flash and you're supposed to hit a home run with it, well, then, it really, really, sucks to be a witch.

A/N: So we meet the rest of the Morgans. R&R!


	5. Piper: Counterpart

_**Chapter 4 – Counterpart (Piper):**_ It had only been an hour since Leo and Cole had told my sisters and me about the Morgans. Phoebe was skimming the Book for any information – probably pointless, but maybe there was something – and Leo had gone back to the Elders to see if they had any advice. That was almost definitely pointless, but we weren't exactly prepared for this.

Cole and Paige were fighting again. This time it was over the fact that Cole hadn't told us about the Morgans sooner. I was really getting sick of their constant spats. Usually it was more or less good-natured, but this seemed to have brought them back into old bad habits. I wondered if knocking their heads together would help any. Not likely, but maybe it would make me feel better.

Phoebe came into the kitchen, and I scowled at her. "Can't you control your husband?"

"Can't you control our baby sister?" she replied with a grin. That was still a little weird, to remember that Phoebe was no longer the baby. I loved Paige, but part of me was still adjusting.

"I hate you."

"No, you love me."

"Most of the time."

"Hmph. Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't even try to intervene." Phoebe grinned at me, the grin that belonged to a high school troublemaker and occasional shoplifter. I just groaned. Why did I often feel like I was the only sane one around here? Oh, right, because I was, except for my husband, who was currently absent. Great.

The doorbell rang. Wonderful. Just what I needed now. I yanked the door open to find a tall woman on my doorstep. She had long, loosely curled brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She was also pale enough that I knew she wasn't a California girl, or else she'd probably have semi-chronic sunburn.

"Can I help you?" I asked, suspicious.

"You're one of the Halliwells, right?" She had a New York accent, which made me stop to think. New York...?

"Yeah, I'm Piper. Why?"

"I'm Olivia Morgan. Can I come in?" Oh damn. I really did not need this! One of the Morgans, here, while Cole and Paige were bickering, Phoebe was being difficult, and Leo wasn't home!

"Sure, why not?" I said, not really bothering to keep the temper out of my voice. She arched a brow, obviously wanting to ask what my problem was.

"You know, I thought you people forgot about us. I guess not, since you don't seem too happy."

"Well, we just found out about you and your family an hour ago, and it's wreaking havoc on my family peace, so I'm not exactly in a cheery mood right now," I informed her.

"God, cool off," she replied as she stepped inside, sliding past me. "Didn't mean to cause trouble for you."

"Well, maybe you should call before popping up, or at least give us some time to get used to the idea of not being the only Power of Three out there. And speaking of that, where have you people been, especially when the Source was around?"

"At home, fighting our evildoers and dodging the Source's assassins," Olivia replied tartly. "And I didn't know you only just found out about us; it's not my fault your ancestors were forgetful."

"Who are you?" Paige demanded, walking in. I groaned inwardly.

"Paige, this is Olivia Morgan. Olivia, this is my sister, Paige Matthews."

"Matthews?" Olivia asked, clearly surprised. Then she said, "Never mind, not my business."

"No, it's not," Paige said.

"What's not... hi, who are you?" said Phoebe, walking into the hall with Cole behind her. Olivia's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Cole, and her eyes flicked to Cole and Phoebe's left hands, before moving to mine.

"So the rumors _were_ all true," she murmured to herself. Then, seemingly realizing we were all standing there, she sighed. "I'm Olivia Morgan."

"Oh. Phoebe Halliwell."

"Cole Turner."

"Nice to meet you." Then Olivia turned back to me, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Leo orbed in. He saw Olivia and his jaw dropped.

"The Elders never said one of you would be here," he told her, looking a little suspicious.

"Let's move this to the solarium," I cut in as Olivia opened her mouth.

"The Elders are idiots; why would they?" The strange witch's disdain for Leo's bosses was more than clear.

"Finally. Someone else who sees things that way." Cole muttered. I glared at him, and Phoebe elbowed him.

"Behave, you," I heard her mutter, but she was grinning. Olivia, who had apparently also heard, smirked slightly.

"The Elders are hardly idiots," Leo said, defending his bosses. I wasn't sure I agreed, but...

"Hmph. Easy for you to say," Olivia remarked. "You guys have had their support all these years. They left us high and dry because they're a bunch of closed-minded bigots."

"Well, you guys do have demon blood, and the Elders can be paranoid," Paige said.

"No, really?" Olivia drawled. "But still, you'd think they'd want to help us out too, especially if the Source had taken you guys out. They'd want us on their team instead of our own. But hey, it never came to that, and maybe they knew it wouldn't. How should I know?" She shrugged. "But now, we've got this problem, and it needs us all. We don't know what's coming, just the obvious bit, that it's big trouble."

"So," I said, wondering what to do with this girl who was technically my counterpart in her Power of Three. "Where are we going to get together to work this stuff out?"

"I don't know, where do you want to meet?" Olivia responded.

"I saw us with you in New York," Phoebe said helpfully.

"'You saw'? How?" Olivia asked sharply.

"I get premonitions."

"Oh. I see things too... in crystals, on the surface of liquids... it's called the Sight. A gypsy thing, got it from my mother. I saw us – the three of you along with me and my siblings, standing in a circle together saying a spell. It's how I knew we had to meet." Olivia shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"That's useful," I said. "I guess that's how you find Innocents?"

"Sometimes. Also, I'm an M.E., and several of my friends are cops, A.D.A.s, or other people in law enforcement. I hear things from them. It's all a matter of paying close attention."

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "We just have Darryl, and he gives us stuff from time to time, but usually he winds up helping us later."

"Maybe we need to network?" Paige suggested. I gave her a look. We did not need to network. We had a hard enough time avoiding exposure _without_ trying to network. But Paige, who was on some kind of Super-Witch kick lately, was likely to grab onto the idea like a dog with a bone. Great. Assuming the world didn't end, we didn't need Paige trying to create more problems.

"Honey, maybe we should think about that later," Phoebe cut in, probably guessing my opinion on the subject. So she was trying to play the peacemaker. Like I used to have to do. I could relate – though I kinda also thought it was karma, considering all the fights I had to mediate between her and Prue. Paige and I were nowhere near as bad, I was sure.

"You have no idea what's coming?" Cole asked.

"None. And I don't have any clue on how to find out more." A cell phone ringtone played, 3 Doors Down's When I'm Gone. Olivia jumped, looking like she'd gotten an electric shock. "Hello? Nathanial, what is going – No, OK, fine, I guess I... I'll see you soon. Yeah. Bye." Hanging up, she looked at us. "Sorry. Um, I've gotta go, personal emergency. So..." she pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. "This is my number, call whenever you guys decide to come. I'll get my siblings over, and we'll figure something out." She set the paper on the coffee table and shimmered out.

"What was that about?" I said, frowning. The others looked at me, equally confused. "Well, I guess we'd better get ready for a trip to the Big Apple."

A/N: OK, I'm not sure if I like this one much, but I figured it was time to get back to the Halliwells.


End file.
